


Heavy Heart (Dance AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  🤩 May I request a model!au chubby!Bucky where you start getting into a physical activity like maybe dancing and so start spending less time with him and more with some other model. One day he comes over to the studio only to hear people gushing over you and the other guy? (ANGST) I LOVE YOUR FICS QUEEN 🤩warning: mentions body shaming
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 12





	Heavy Heart (Dance AU)

You entered your apartment tiredly. Your body was sore and sweaty from the intense dance class you took this evening. Your hair still clung to your sweaty forehead as you dragged your body towards the couch where you boyfriend, Bucky was sitting. 

You dropped your dance bag at the foot of the couch and fell forward plopping yourself onto the cushions and letting your feet fall on Bucky’s lap.

“Intense choreo today?” he asked as he glanced to your tired form.

You groaned, “You have no idea! We got three months until competition. Nat and her class are pretty much set. But my class, jeez, Maria is putting hip hop to another level.”

“SHIELD Academy of Dance is the most intense and prestigious dance studio in the city, sweetheart. What did you expect?”

“I know. I know. I’m just-I’m dyin’ Buck!”

Bucky chuckles as he pulls off your shoes and begins to massage your feet, “You’ll get through it, babe. You’re an amazing dancer and a fast learner. You’ll get the moves down in no time.”

“Unlikely. But that’s why I asked this guy, Sam, to help me. He’s been with the studio for two years now and has more experience. I’m actually gonna go meet him at the studio tomorrow night.”

Bucky pouted, “But tomorrow’s date niiiiight!”

“I know. It’ll be an early practice. Just gimme two hours tops and I’ll come home, shower, and we can go do our usual thing. Sound good?”

Bucky softly smiled back at you, “Sure thing, baby doll.”

____________________________

It’s been three hours since you left to have dance practice with this Sam guy. You weren’t answering your phone and it was starting to get late. Most restaurants will be closing soon and you and Bucky have yet to go on your date for tonight. 

With a frustrated groan, Bucky pocketed his phone and wallet, then walked out the apartment door, keys in his hand. He might as well pick you up at the studio since this Sam guy picked you up from the apartment. 

When he arrived to the studio, he weaved through the halls until he found the room where you were practicing. But it wasn’t just you and Sam. There were a few other people there with you, people who, he assumed, needed more practice too. 

You and Sam were in the middle of the room, the other people sitting around the two of you as you moved to the music. You and he were swift and moved with ease. Bucky found it hard to believe that you would be having trouble with this routine. You looked like a natural! 

As quietly as he could, Bucky slid into the room and stood against the wall watching you two dance. In the mirror, you could clearly see him, which made you smile. 

Once the routine was over, everyone cheered and clapped for the both of you. You and Sam high fived and he proceeded to kiss your cheek, which made you giggle. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky, who’s impressed grin turned into a confused frown. 

You murmured something to Sam and rushed over to Bucky while the rest of the crew stood up to practice some more, “Hey! Whatcha doin’ here?”

Bucky, with arms crossed over his shoulders, frowned at you and said, “You were supposed to be home an hour ago.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief, “Oh shit! Baby, I’m so sorry! I totally lost track of time!” you practically dove for your dance bag, “I have stuff in my bag I can change into! I’ll take a quick shower here and we can go! I’m so, so sorry, Bucky!”

Seeing the genuine regret and guilt on your face made Bucky ease. He let his arms down and released the tension in his shoulders, “I forgive you. Now hurry on that cute but so we can eat.”

“On it!” you gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rushed outta studio and towards the locker room showers. 

Bucky pulled out his phone and proceeded to scroll through it while he hated for you. 

“Y/N’s dating him? Why? Look at him!” Bucky froze when he heard your name and a hiss of ‘him’ which meant that this woman was talking about him, Bucky. And not very quietly either.

Another voice joined the young woman’s, but a man’s this time, “I know right? I seriously thought her and Sam were a thing. They work so well together and they’re always next to each other during practice. Joking and laughing.”

“Honestly, I think her and Sam look so much better together than her and, well, this Mr. Dough Boy over there.”

Bucky’s heart dropped to his stomach hearing these words. Sure, he wasn’t the most fit guy, but he thought he was alright looking. But then…compared to Sam who was muscular, fit, and not to mention very good looking, well…Bucky thinks he looked like trash. 

He immediately rushed out of the room, unable to take the snickering and gossiping. Just as he marched down the hall, you saw him heading for the exit.

“Hey! Bucky! Wait up!” you ran up to catch up with him, hair still damp from the shower.

“Date night’s cancelled,” he sneered.

“What? Why? Did something happen?”

“Just go hang out with Sam, Mister Perfect. I’m sure you’d have a better time with him anyway.” 

He tried to pull away, but you didn’t relent on your grip, “No! Hey! What’s going on? Bucky, talk to me!” 

He faced you again, teary-eyed and red in the face, “Aren’t you tired? Tired of people judging you for being with someone like me?”

“Someone like you? I don’t-”

“You have eyes, Y/N! I’m clearly not as fit as the people in your dance class!”

“Well neither am I, Buck. And I don’t care what those people say about you nor me! They don’t know us, so what they say doesn’t matter!”

“But it matters to me, Y/N! 

“Well it shouldn’t! Because no matter what anyone says about you, Bucky, you’re a wonderful and amazing person! I know it’s cliche, but it’s all about the inside that counts, not the outside. Sure, someone can be gorgeous on the outside but if their personality and attitude are terrible, then they’re 100% ugly monsters. But you? You’re handsome and sexy and gorgeous because you’re so wonderfully kind, funny, understanding, and down to Earth. So fuck whoever said that you’re unattractive just because of how you look.”

Bucky’s shoulders sagged as he mumbled, “But don’t you think it’d be nice to be with a guy like Sam? So fit and smooth?”

You shrugged, “I mean, Sam’s easy on the eyes, but the guy is as immature as a fourteen year old boy, so I think I’d pass.” you wrap your arms around his shoulders, “I’d rather go for a man like you.”

Bucky leaned in, letting his forehead rest against yours, “I’m sorry. I just-”

“I know. It’s okay, Buck. I understand. But if you’re ever feeling this way, just talk to me, okay? I’ll do whatever it takes to see that I love you and find you to be the sexiest man alive.”

He chuckled, letting out a deep breath, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, lover. Now, should we still eat out or do you wanna eat in?”

“I think I wanna eat in tonight.”

You nodded, “Totally alright with me.” you slipped your hand into his and you both walked to the car. A weight was lifted off Bucky’s shoulders and he was so grateful to have someone as wonderfully understanding as you.


End file.
